Discovery
by MizzBoss
Summary: Join Iccita as she discovers things about her past that hasn't really bothered her until now. Meet friends and foes of her world where everything is magical and nothing is short of a surprise. Her new findings will come at a cold surprise, even to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Iccita ran through the thick forest with the grace and speed of a deer. Though she was at a rush her feet seemed to barely tough the ground, as no sound came from breaking twigs or crinkling leaves.

The warm sun shined down through the canopy and enlighten Iccita's delicate pale skin. Her light blue hair streaked behind her as she went, her almond shaped, crystal blue eyes shimmered with the delight of her surroundings. She loved the pure nature of Erathia's forest. It was rich in evergreen and welcomed the wild into it's domain.

Iccita slowed her pace as she came upon a small clearing of bushes. She stopped just before, her soft hair falling to her back. She stood there in silence, her intense eye sight and pointed ears, sensing for any danger.

In the distance, and all around, she heard the sounds of the forest. Deer grazed a few miles away, birds chirped to one another in the trees, and the squirrels skittered around. She saw nothing but the pure beauty of the natural forest.

Iccita smiled with delight as she entered the clearing to a small berry bush set against a tree.

"Trixie! Are you there?" She called in a soft whisper. The bushes shook slightly and out popped a tiny human-like creature.

"Is it safe?" Trixie asked in a tiny voice just audible to Iccita's elf ears. Iccita frowned,

"Now, would I let anything happen to you, Trixie?"

"Yes, you nearly got me killed the day we met Secra!" Trixie replied with a squeak. Iccita chuckled with the fond memory of their new friend. "It's not funny!" Trixie's body glowed in red sparkles as she fluttered out of the bush to Iccita's height.

Like all faeries, Trixie was like a small human only with glittery red wings to help her move around. Her little body was covered with a small red dress, torn in places from the thorns of the berry bushes. Also, like most faeries, they have the ability to allow others to see them.

"Oh! Come on, Trixie! He was defending himself. You would too, if someone was spying on you like that." Iccita said, placing her hands on her small hips. "Plush, at anytime you could have disappeared from his vision."

"I haven't been able to do that automatically, yet. I have just recently learned how to make myself appear." Trixie squeaked back, flying closer to Iccita's nose.

Iccita shook her head, "Well, are we going or not?" She asked, just as she began to walk away. She had a small figure, like most elves. Her shorts showed off her strong legs, while the white tied shirt revealed her pale stomach and soft swell of her breasts.

Trixie flew next to Iccita as they made their way deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure, it's the right way?" Trixie groaned softly. They had been walking for nearly an hour, thinking they should have been there by now.

"Galvin said to turn East when we reach the beehive." Iccita replied, frowning as she looked back the way they came.

"Do you know how many beehives are in this forest, Iccita?" Trixie squeaked.

"I know! But he said this one was much bigger than all the others." Iccita defended.

"He also said that the forest got thinner. It's getting a little thicker."

"I know, Trixie!" Iccita snapped, then sighed. "Let's go back and go West, maybe he just got the directions mixed up?" She hoped.

Trixie sighed and rested on Iccita's shoulder as they made their way back.

After another hour the trees began to thin and in the distance, Iccita could hear a low roar.

"See! What'd I tell you?" She said with delight. Trixie shook her head, then flew towards the sound. As they got closer, the roar became louder and splashing could be heard,

"I think there's someone already there." She cautioned Trixie, who halted in flight.

Crouching, as if not to be seen, Iccita approached in silent curiosity, Trixie on her shoulder to keep from glowing. The splashing continued, making it a definite that someone was there, but who? Moving along the bushes, she found an opening where they could see into the clearing.

Iccita's eyes widened at the beauty of the large clearing. At the far end was a high stone wall with the loud roaring of a high waterfall spilling into the pool below.

Rocks sprouted out of the large pool in certain areas, while the bright sun made the water sparkle and dance. The trees seem to tilt into the lagoon, trying to capture the warmth of the suns' rays.

Standing ankle deep in the water, a lady elf stood there, splashing with her feet on occasion. Her beautiful long blonde hair tumbled down to her waist. Hugging her slender, but well built figure looked like a green dress that could blend in with the surrounding forest. She had skin of a soft creamy color that glowed from the reflection of the sun off the water.

Iccita moved to get a better view, when her hand brushed the leaves slightly, causing them to ruffle. The lady elf turned in the direction, looking to see what was there. Iccita quickly moved back to get out of sight, the bushes abstracting her view.

"Did she see me?" Iccita whispered quietly to Trixie. The faerie fluttered atop the bushes, but saw nothing.

"She's gone!" Trixie squeaked, fluttering about trying to see where the lady had gone. Peering around the bush with more caution, Iccita saw nothing where the lady had been. She stood up slowly, looking around, and made her way out of their hiding spot.

"Where did she go?" Trixie asked softly, following Iccita, but keeping an eye out. As Iccita approached the waters' edge she frowned,

"There's nothing here." She said softly, "No footprints, no disturbance in the sand. Nothing."

"It's as if she was never here."

"But you saw her, right Trixie?" Iccita asked with concern.

"Yeah, I saw her standing there."

"She was pretty. I haven't seen anyone like that in the city before, I don't think." Iccita puzzled, thinking about the lady, '_But I have seen her before.' _She added in thought.

_'But when, and where?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow. I should have been there to see her. How come I wasn't?" Secra frowned at Iccita. He looked at Iccita with hurt in his eyes.

"Because you don't like water very much and didn't think to bring you along." Iccita replied with care.

"But you didn't even go swimming." He returned, his ears pushed back in gloom. Iccita patted his arm with thoughtfulness,

"I'm sorry Secra. I will come and ask you next time. I didn't mean to make you feel left out." She spoke with a soft voice that made his ears perk back up. He doesn't know why or how, but Iccita has always been able to warm his cold heart up since the day they met.

Except for his ears and tail, Secra bore the features of a normal human male. His thick coat and dark pants hid his broad chest and strong legs. His face was hard with years of suffering and pain, but his deep brown eyes held loss and a hint of defeat.

His thick brown hair covered the top of his head, as fox-like ears poked out with light brown fur and tail, hung behind him. He was never proud of these added features, but the fox-demon in him gave him additional strengths and abilities most humans could not achieve.

Iccita was not, at all, disturbed by it, in fact, she was curious in the new discovery.

"Plus, Trixie and I got lost due to Galvin's directions in the first place." She added, and then thought aloud, "I wonder if he has ever seen this lady before?"

"I don't know. She seems mysterious, and some people like to stay that way. You might want to think if you want this ladies' attention, before you get on her bad side." Secra cautioned his new friend.

She gave him a fond smile, melting his heart again, and then stood,

"Well, I'm just curious if he's seen her. There's no harm in that."

"No, there isn't." He shook his head, then stood next to her. "Mind if I come along?"

Iccita tilted her head and looked at him with uncertainty,

"You want to come to Erathia?"

"Well, it's better than sitting around here all day." He replied, looking around his small cave Iccita had found for him. "The cave is nice, and roomy, but it gets quite boring and lonely." He shrugged.

"But are you ready for the amount of stares you'll get? Elves rarely seen a person like you before, they might be over-curious." She replied with care. Elves are also very private, they would prefer little outsiders as possible, even from different nations.

Secra nodded his head,

"Like I said, I don't want to be sitting here."

"Alright, come on." She shrugged, waving her hand for him to follow.

"Keep close to me, and don't make eye contact with the soldiers." Iccita instructed as the trees began to thin. The suns' bright rays covered the clearing before them.

Secra blinked rapidly as they got closer, his eyes not used to the brightness. Just as they passed the line of trees, the light diminished enough to reveal Erathia; City of Woodland Elves.

"The whole city is molded out of the forest itself." Iccita explained, as he stared wide-eyed at the large city. "Every house, shop, chair, bed and more is the trees themselves. Forest Molders', elves with Earth magic, use nature and care to mold the trees into the buildings, and not one tree has been harmed in the process."

"Everything is from the planet itself." Iccita continued, as they made their way into the city. "The stone houses on the ground levels, the marble and metals. There's a stream of pure water that runs through the city. Even the fortress is made from the trees themselves. Though, I feel bad for the Molders' whenever we welcome a new king."

Ignoring all the points and stares from the civilians, Iccita lead them on. Secra kept his hands in his pockets and his ears were back shyly, as he followed her. Turning down a small street, they entered the business section of the city.

A soft chime played overhead as they entered Galvin's Book Shop. It was a cozy little shop with books lined every wall, while on the floor stood smaller shelves holding more books. Before they could take a small table next to the window, a deep but gentle, voice called from a doorway,

"Iccita! This is an unexpected surprise." An elf came through the door, arms spread in welcome. Iccita smiled and nestled herself in his warm embrace. He kissed the top of her blue head, and then looked at her companion.

"Oh. And who is this?"

"This is Secra, my new friend." She replied, stepping out of the warm arms, to introduce them. "Secra, this is Galvin."

Secra stood and offered his hand,

"Nice bookshop."

With a cautious but curious eye, Galvin accepted his hand, inclining his head to the compliment,

"Thanks."

They stared at each other for quite sometime, Iccita unsure if they were sizing each other up, like most men do, or because neither has really met the other before.

Galvin was almost like any other elf, tall and skinny. But his dark features make him stand out from the others. Woodland elves are light hair, eyes, and skin, where he has long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He and Iccita were the only kids that were different, reason they became fast friends.

"Galvin" Iccita called softly, breaking the long silence. They both blinked but it was Galvin, who turned away,

"Yes Iccita?"

"The pool that you guided us to," She began moving to the table. Galvin smiled in delight,

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, we really didn't get much of time there. By the way, you got Trixie and I lost." She added quickly, giving him a look. Galvin grinned mischievously,

"Lost? Now why would I do that?" He laughed when Iccita glared at him.

"Because you are cruel and unusual." She returned, jabbing him in the side with her finger. "Anyway, have you been there many times?"

"Only once or twice, it's hard to find someone to watch the shop." He replied, taking the third chair. "Why?"

"Because Trixie and I think we saw someone there." She said with a small frown. "But when we went to take a better look, she was gone."

Galvin's eyebrows rose at her, and then looked to Secra, who shrugged.

"I'm not crazy!" Iccita defended. "Because I think I have seen this lady before, but I can't remember when." She added in thought.

"You have?" Secra asked, "You didn't mention that. Where? Here?"

Iccita shook her head,

"I don't remember. But I don't think it could have been here."

"You mean somewhere outside of Erathia?" Galvin asked with a chuckle. "When have you ever not been in Erathia?"

"Don't you remember?" She reminded, "I haven't been in Erathia all my life."

"Oh. Yeah. But then, where else have you been?" Galvin snickered, "You're just as mysterious as this lady you speak of."

Secra chuckled and then stopped when Iccita gave them both glares.

"See. This is why I talk to Trixie about these things. She doesn't make fun of something this serious." She defended with hurt in her voice.

"Now, come on, Iccita. I did not mean to make fun. It just seems so outrageous." Galvin tried to mend, but Iccita frowned,

"So you do think I'm crazy!"

"No, I didn't say that."

"But that's what you think, right? That I made this whole thing up?" She cried, standing up.

"No. Iccita, I don't." Galvin said, standing up with her.

"Well, I'll show you. Both of you!"

With that, Iccita stormed out of the shop, nearly knocking over two customers in the process. Both men stood there shocked at first, but then Secra ran out after her.

"Iccita, don't hate me to. I didn't say anything." He called after her, his ears back in worry.

"No. But you laughed at his joke, telling me that you agree with him." She threw back.

"No, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He tried again.

"Just leave me alone." Iccita snapped before racing off.

"Iccita!" Secra shouted after her in a hurt voice. He frowned at her back, then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the forest.


End file.
